Heath Lemschyrós
'Summary' (A character made by Roymaster11) Heath Lemschyrós is the main protagonist of Apocalyptic Kosmos. 'Backstory' Far in the future, was a time taken place after a planet threatening disaster, thus making the entire planet deserted. But much time passed by with the ear repopulating, the government announced a new project, "Project: SUPER SOLDIER". So many possibilities were then thought of, but what they did not know is the horrific process. However, a boy volunteered and his skill with a firearm was unbelievable for a teenager. Despite his skill, his little sister Arina didn't want him to go and would be worried sick. The boy disregarded her worries and left her, the skilled boy was named Heath Lemschyrós. Heath's parents has went missing for over 5 years, and has driven him mad until Arina snapped him out of it. He wishes to do something about it somehow, he and his sister had to live without a home and anyone to take care of them, in order to survive they had to steal from others, and defend themselves. Once Heath grabbed a hold of a gun from a criminal and shot him mercilessly he felt absolutely nothing. No dread, sorrow, joy, no.. he felt empty. Back when he was a young lad, Heath himself never had friends, everybody avoided him as he looked like a psychopath and could very well kill them in their sleep. These insults didn't strike him and didn't feel anything, and never did.. but there was two kids his age that understood him. They helped Heath open up more, and asked for their names.. and he got his answer: Sin and Ciel. Heath and Arina was introduced to the man named Kel who were taking care of Sin and Ciel, the man was a scientist and gladly took them both taking good care of them. Once Heath grew into a refined boy, he became a scientist much like Kel and helped him in his researches. Months has passed after, and Kel was gone after he left. They were worried, as news came in... Heath, Ciel and Arina had tears rolling down from his eyes as he heard about it from Sin.. Kel is dead. Sin himself was filled with despair, as they do not know where to go in life without him. They were too dependent on him, however Heath has made a vow to continue on with life no matter the circumstances. And that was when the government announced the new project. Heath, without delay rushed to the crowd and openly volunteered. Sin and Ciel wanted to stop him, but it was too late. But they did not have any intention to leave him there alone and volunteered as well. And so, 3 years passed and the three are now trained soldiers with inhuman abilities, however.. something lies in space that is out for blood, and this is just the beginning. 'Personality/Appearance' Heath is cold and to others, but Sin and Ciel, as well as his sister Arina. He usually shows no concern or interest, and generally tries to avoid contact with others. He is soft-spoken and introverted but confident and to an extent arrogant even, but deep inside he is caring for those around him. He hides his emotions and described as "The mysterious boy". He will not hesitate to shoot down his enemies and does not feel any remorse when doing so whatsoever. He is also vengeful, once you inflict pain in him whether it is emotionally or physically, he will go out of his way to deliver back. Despite his cold and apathetic nature, he also at times show sympathy for his friends. He is silent during missions, and described as the "Assassin", and never speaks a word at all as he speaks in gestures, nothing else and helps him focus when aiming with a sniper. He however saw how nicely he was being treated unlike before, where he was badly treated when he was a boy. He slowly became more open and started to become more polite. Though it was only a slight difference. He still remains stoic and silent most of the time, but is more willing to help out others when it is needed. Heath Lemschyrós has medium-long dark green hair with black highlights, and sapphire colored eyes. He is somewhat muscular, and his standard attire consists of a blue and white jacket along with green and black headphones he wears around his neck, navy blue jeans and black shoes. However, if there is a battle or he is on a mission he wears a white suit with black paddings on the elbow, shoulder and knees. His outfit contains an area where he could get ammo from his wrist area to reload quickly. He wears gloves with a circle that is lit up, with the light being red and wears an earpiece on his left ear. 'Personal Statistics' Origin: Apocalyptic Kosmos Age: '''17-18 '''Gender: '''Male '''Birth Date: '''April 28th, 2100 '''Birth Place: '''Cheston '''Height: '''177 cm '''Weight: '''160 lb '''Hair Color: '''Dark Green and black '''Eye Color: '''Sapphire '''Affiliations: '''NRA Recon Squad '''Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral '''Status: '''Active '''Likes: '''Chess, Strategic Video Games, Tweaking with his sniper, Cinnamon Rolls, Ramen, Sleeping, Combat, Maya, Techno Music '''Dislikes: People who threaten his friends or himself, vegetables and seafood, Chores Hobbies: 'Playing Chess, Shooting Targets, Listening to Music '''Marital Status: '''Single 'Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B, 9-A with different varieties of explosives | Low 7-B | 6-C | 5-A, Possibly 4-A with Draco Pulse | 3-A with Unlimited Core Name: Heath Lemschryós Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Efficient with firearms, knives, Martial Arts, Fire Manipulation (Via Burn Pulse and Dire Roar: Revised), Enhanced Senses, Able to hide his presence being unable to sense, Resistance to Fire and Mind Control, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Invisibility, Regeneration (Low-Mid), and Time Manipulation (Via CORE Ability) | Can see spirits, capable of hurting intangible beings, Durability Negation, Immortality (Type 1 and 2), Precognition, Plasma Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Control, Illusions, Telekinesis,Telepathy, Absorption, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Transmutation (Able to turn any type of metal into a knife, and can turn a living being into an insect or lizard), Petrification, Barrier Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Has a bullet that can alter gravity within a sphere), Spatial Manipulation, BFR, Death Manipulation (Can insta-kill his opponent), Healing, Reactive Evolution, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Quantum Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Curse Manipulation, Summoning (Able to summon his X-Rider at anytime), Portal Creation, Time Travel and Dimensional Travel with X-Rider, Existence Erasure, Time Paradox Immunity and Resurrection with Unlimited Core (Unavailable to 9-B to 9-A, Low 7-B and 6-C Forms) 'Attack Potency: Wall Level,' Small Building Level '''with varieties of explosives' (Easily tore apart a human who was infected by throwing a few punches, explosives were noted to destroy walls and even a part of a tall building) |''' Small City Level '''(During his fight with Jaeger, he fired off a sniper round from his upgraded sniper which was deflected to a mountain and destroyed a good chunk of it, physically he took on a casual Kaiya who has flicked a mountain and split it in half) | Island Level (Went up against Atlas Strider-001 in which the cannons it wields are capable of incinerating the very island they were on. Heath has demonstrated that his sniper with some tweaks can clash with the rounds from Atlas Strider’s cannon rounds.) | Large Planet Level, Multi-Solar System Level''' with Draco Pulse''' (As his Core evolved, his body managed to withstand the power he was gaining at a fast rate. Fought against Gazad, a martian who has been known to bring terror among other planets and blow them up when he feels the need to be entertained, Heath managed to inflict major damage to him and finish him off by blowing off a part of his head with his sniper, before running out of ammo) |''' Universe Level 'with Unlimited CORE (It has been theorized that this CORE was what made the entirety of the universe and if it does somehow get destroyed, all will be lost within the very universe. The theory was indeed true as once Heath grabbed ahold of it he was able to recreate the universe) 'Speed: Superhuman'' (Capable of moving at speeds to the point that he is only a mere blur or invisible to humans.)' |''' Relativistic+,' Likely FTL '(Dodged a beam of light which was demonstrated to be literal light emitted. Comparable to Sin and Mina who ran so fast that everything around them went dark meaning they did indeed outspeed light.)' Higher '''with Unlimited CORE 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman''' | Unknown, '''Possibly Planetary''' Striking Strength: Wall Class, Small Building Class '''with varieties of explosives |''' Small City Class '''| Island Class''' | Large Planet Class,' Multi-Solar System Class' with Draco Pulse''' |''' Universe Class 'with Unlimited CORE 'Durability: Wall Level '''| City Level (Able to take a nuke hitting the city he was standing on, and got out unscathed. Took hits from a casual Kaiya and Jaeger and kept on fighting) |''' Island Level, Possibly''' Higher''' (Was hit by Atlas Strider’s rounds resulting in pushing Heath underwater and cause an explosion that created a geyser which was been noted to be enough to blow a hole in a country and as a result Heath got out just fine.)' '| Large Planet Level '(Took a blast from a martian mech and survived proceeding to destroy the mech and survived many hits from Gazad before he stopped holding back) 'Stamina: 'Superhuman, higher later on in the series (Can fight for long periods of time and even go with injuries that would kill a human being, able to still have the will to fight on the verge of dying due to blood loss) | Infinite with Unlimited Core 'Range: 'Human melee range, Hundreds of Meters with sniper | Universal with Unlimited CORE '''Standard Equipment: '''Standard Army Knife, Obliterator (His Sniper), His CORE (Which is inside of said super soldiers) 'Intelligence: Heath is a skilled strategist, whether he is in preparation phase or during battle. He is capable of thinking strategies while in the heat of battle and has been able to see through tricks and traps by just looking at their faces. He is no slouch in the skill department either, as he himself is extremely skilled with a firearm and even beats out most of his older comrades. He learned martial arts rather quickly during training and even Ciel the best at hand to hand combat out of the 3 has said that he is close to his skill level. He knows when to back out of a fight and think of a plan to take his opponent down whether it is impossible or not and at times he will target weak spots once he has found said weak spot. He is extremely knowledgeable on COREs themselves as he has been studying them for 3 years now, more back when he was a scientist with Kel. He is considered the brains as opposed to Ciel’s pure strength and Sin being the balance of the two. Notable Moves/Techniques: CORE Ability: '''Heath awakened his CORE when he was in a near death situation with a blast heading towards him with his CORE awakening at the right moment and stopping time. It soon evolved to grant Heath the ability to go invisible, the time stop ability lasts for 5 minutes max, and any longer will cause the CORE to break apart which will hinder Heath’s battle performance and even leave him helpless, invisibility can last for 10 minutes and while not threatening to the CORE itself it will leave Heath in a coma if used for too long, this also gives him the ability to regenerate. '''Aegis Sight: '''Will allow Heath see into the future and of what will happen several minutes ahead. This ability can occur on its own depending on the situation, as in a dangerous situation the ability will give Heath a quick see in the future to help him in battle. This slowly evolved to become much more stronger and formidable against his foes in which this will have Heath dodge an attack without him actually reacting. In other words, his body dodges on it’s own. '''Plasma Punch: '''Heath surrounds his fist in plasma and lets out a powerful punch. This will cause the opponent to be temporarily paralyzed. '''Dire Roar: '''A powerful punch originally from Heath’s rage. This punch alone has been capable of shattering mountains with complete ease and has been able to break meteors in half, once the attack is done, Heath will be in a red and menacing aura as he finally lets out the devastating punch. * '''Dire Roar: Revised: '''This version this time produces flames from Heath’s hands and is more focused unlike its predecessor. He focuses more onto his fist with heat surrounding it, once it hits the foe it will inflict severe burns right after. '''Burn Pulse: Draco Pulse: ' '“Godslayer” Bullet: A bullet once shot from Heath’s sniper will even kill immortal beings. Usually comes in small amounts (3-4 max), does not work on enemies who are not immortal. This bullet erases the existence of his enemy. However if the enemy were to have resistance to erasure this bullet will not have any effect. EX Bullet: '''A bullet which is once made contact with the enemy it will explode. Used in numerous of ways by Heath. '''Spiritual Disappearance: '''A move discovered during a dangerous situation, this allows Heath to hide his presence preventing anyone to sense him. He is also unable to be tracked down through smell or heard. '''Ring of Thanatos: '''This ring has the ability to insta-kill any of his opponents but cannot be used repeatedly and has a limited amount of uses, once using up all of it's uses it will not respond to the user being in it's rest state for 24 hours. '''Death Scythe: '''Used with his knife, as he strikes down at the opponent with energy surging around the blade. This attack is considered swift and deadly as if one were to be hit by this attack, they will also be internally attacked by the energy created by the CORE shutting down the nervous system temporarily albeit very quick. '''Weaknesses: '''Can have his emotions played around with and manipulated. He is also easy to cause a mental breakdown on, when doing so will result in Heath giving up the fight. Has anger issues. '''Key: Beginning of Series | W/ Upgraded Sniper and Advanced Training | CORE’s Full Potiental | CORE Evolved | Unlimited CORE Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teenagers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Absorption Users Category:Negation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Space Users Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Precognition Users Category:Original Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Curse Users Category:Matter Users Category:Anti-Matter Users Category:Healing Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Barrier Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Pocket Reality Users